Emo Kurama
by ParadiseWolf14
Summary: Like the tittle says its Emo Kurama. read if you want a good laugh or want to read something stupid good stupid only rated for language
1. Why are you wearing black?

**Emo Kurama **

**Hi i'm paradieswolf14 but for now call me madoka i am sry if i offend any emo ppl out there this just popped into my head and I thought it would be funny so yea oh yeah i don't own anything well on with the fic :D **

"Kurama why are you wearing all black?" Kuwabara asked as his friend walked into the arcade with him (imagine a sorta Cloud outfit or Kurone if you don't know FFVII).

"I'm emo, Kuwabara. Why again are we going to the arcade?" Kurama answered/asked.

"To find Urameshi," Kuwabara said without looking at Kurama. "And to play a few games." He added under his breath.

"How about we find Yusuke and not play a few games?" Kurama commanded more than asked.

"Damn your super hearing Kurama!" Kuwabara said glaring.

"I'm a demon, it would be bad if I couldn't hear something as loud as that." Kurama told him smirking.

"...Awwww c'mon please?" Kuwabara begged.

"Do you even have any money?" Kurama asked his friend calmly.

"...no," Kuwabara said looking at his feet. Silence fell between the two until... "Wait you're emo?" Kuwbara asked as what he said earlier started to sink in (A.N bout time).

"You're not emo, your goth cuz you're wearing black. Besides I don't see any scars or cuts on your wrist." Yusuke said walking up to them.

"Hey Urameshi I thought you were at the arcade." Kuwabara said pointing at him.

"I was..then I got bored and left." Yusuke answered yawning.

"I am emo but there are no scars on my wrist because i'm a demon, idiot," Kurama said holding up his wrist.

"So I guess you're emo because you want to attone for all the lives you took as Youko, and cutting yourself is the only way to do it without dieing and making your mother sad huh?" The Spirt Dectective asked as he looked at his friend.

"No...I just like the color of blood." Kurama answered sweatdropping.

"You're not serious are you?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama nodded.

"...I'M GOING TO YOUR HOUSE AND HIDING ALL THE SHARP OBJECTS!!!" Yusuke yelled running toward Kurama's house.

"NOOOO!!!!!!" Kurama yelled as he ran after Yusuke.

"HEYYY WHAT ABOUT ME?" Kuwabara yelled at the two retreating figures. "Ah well if you can't beat 'em join 'em." He said running after his friends.

**Danni: Damn that is so awesome. I can't believe Yusuke's so intellagent. Wait...yes I can lol YUSUKE IS MINE!!! well REVIEW**

**Madoka: the second chapter will be longer..it has to be or Danni will hurt me. Ok here is the part where you click the lil button on the left down there see it? blind? then why/how are you on a computer? REVIEW...plz**


	2. Lost in Kurama's back yard

Madoka: ok here is the second chapter

FrozenCrimsonTears: i'm glad you think so it was a random idea i came up with when i was talking to Danni on yahoo

TrisakAminawn: well kurama is on parol and its been peaceful lately so there's no-one to cut up heh heh if he's like this now just ait till he goes on a mission and gets to kill people XD

LeFoxy: it could! and in this fic is it! XD

Kiheada.Ray.T. : ohhh Hiei will find out. Soon who knows what chaos will erupt! MUHAHAHAHA chokes XP stupid gum

Arthuria: ohh vampires kool yay its funny does a happy dance trips . my shoes weren't tied

Kato Shingetsu: glad you like it...i will eventually...sry didn't get the link :(

Xariel1107: sry I didn't mean for him to sound that smart

Kuwabara: Hey! Errr i'll show you smart!

Madoka: NANI?! i thought fighting girls was against your honor code! anyway I was going for funny besides whats the fun in being normal

Kuwabara: DIE!!!

Madoka: bonks on head NEVER MUHAHAHAHA! anyway thats enough of that sry ;;;; on with the fic!

Last time: Yusuke is going to our beloved fox's house to hide all the sharp objects and Kuwabara is left behind

"YUSUKE WAIT!!" Kurama yelled at him as he dissapeared around a corner fading into the crowd.Kurama stopped, he would never catch him at this rate (A.N not saying Kurama's slow its like when you play a game like need for speed and you're in second and the car in first is only ahead of you by a little, and he beats you by a nose). Then he got an idea, changing his direction the thief headed toward the park. "Kurama!Urameshi!" Kuwabara called as he came to where the Kurama was standing minutes before. "DARN IT WHERE ARE THEY!?

Back with Kurama

"Hiei..HIEI...HIEI!" Kurama yelled running through a deserted part of the park.

"Fox, what are you yelling about?" Hiei asked from his perch on a tree branch.

"I need your help," Kurama told him coming to a stop at the base of the tree.

"Hn," Hiei said jumping down to stand beside him. 'Why is he wearing black? ...THATS MY COLOR!' Hiei thought noticing the fox's clothes."Yusuke is on his way to my house and he wants to hide all the sharp objects. Could you catch him for me?" Kurama asked the fire youki.

"Hn, a chance to hurt the dectective without violating my parol?" Hiei asked no hint of excitement in his voice.

"Exactly," Kurama answered calmly.

"What are we waiting for then?" Hiei asked with a smirk,oh how he would love this. Kurama smirked as well as the two ran off toward Kurama's house.

A few minutes later

"Hiei, just where are we at?"

"..."

"Hiei?"

"..."

"Oh look a **lake**,"

"I don't know." Hiei answered quite quickly.

"Thank you Hie...**WHAT!?! **HIEI YOU **LIVE **HERE!!"

"This is a ningen forest why would I bother memorizing the whole thing if there's nothing interesting in it?"

"Because Hiei you **live **here...how do you find my house if you don't know your way around this forest?"

"I use my jagan eye to find your spirt energy," Hiei explained. "Why can't you just smell your way out of here?"

"Because Hiei unlike you I do not **live** in this forest so there's no scent trail for me to follow, and the wind is blowing Mothers scent away from us, so I can't follow that either." The kitsune explained. "Why did you go this way if you didn't know where my house is?"

"Because thats where you were going." The smaller demon stated as if it was the most simple thing in the world (A.N maybe it is the simplest thing in the world...then again i do not know how the little fire demon's mind works).

"**I **was following **you** Mr. I-can't-stand-to-let-somebody-in front-of-me,"

"Well it wouldn't be a problem if **you** weren't so **slow** Mr. stop-and-look-at-every-plant-in-sight!" Hiei shot back. As the two were arguing they came into a clearing. "If **you're** so **great** why don't you tell Yukina you're her brother!?" (A.N i hope none of you think that Hiei said that).

"Well Fox last time I checked **you** still haven't told Shori you're a **demon**!" Hiei yelled at the Fox turned ningen.

"Tell me he's a what?" Shori asked confused.

"MOTHER!"

Madoka: ok that is where i'm going to leave you. sry for taking up all the space up top but i felt i needed to respond to the people that reviewed, i'll do this as long as there's ain't too many reviews if there are i'll message you instead. I didn't respond to 2 people and thats cuz i talk to em 'bout every day. Well this one was longer I think..i hope. you guys maight have to save me from Danni though. oh yea sry for the kinda long wait i can't stand sitting still for very long (it might be because of the chocolate though) and i tend to put things off a lot ;;;


	3. 50 bucks and a pimp

Xariel1107: ur right nobody does anymore lol. yay thank u for reviewing

Kato Shingetsu: well it ended the cliff hanger..but there is another one!

TroublesomeLittleGirl: thanks thats what i'm aiming for!

addictedtoinuyasha: here is more for you to read lol :D

Xiassen: i might make him

Hiei: what?!

Madoka live with it!

xX-Puu-Xx: kurama will be emo in the next sry lets just say he's on sugar high!

LeFoxy: yes he does it makes an interesting argument too lol

Madoka: yay 3rd chapter! i really outta give these names..i should but i'm to lazy to..but i might! Well Kurama is here to do the disclaimer for me which i might have forgot in the 2nd chapter.

Kurama: Madoka owns very little Yu Yu Hakusho related items (though she would like to) and only owns her computer,games systems, some games, and her ideas other than that she owns nothing. If she owned Yu Yu Hakusho there would be utter chaos.

Madoka: and my friend would own Canada .

Last time:"Well Fox last time I checked **you** still haven't told Shori you're a **demon**!" Hiei yelled at the Fox turned ningen.

"Tell me he's a what?" Shori asked confused.

"MOTHER!"

"Hn," Hiei said smugly.(1)

"I don't want to!" Kurama said looking at the shorter demon.

"Hn," Hiei said sternly.(2)

"I choose later!"

"Tell me you're a what Shuichi?" Shori asked. Kurama froze he didn't want to tell her he was a demon yet. Then he spotted Yusuke coming toward them, and remembered a bet he made. "Mother..i'm a pimp." He stated with a serious face. Hiei choked, Yusuke smirked, Shori..well she just stared. "W..what?" She asked not sure if she heard him right.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Kurama told her lowering his head.

"Shuichi you're not really a..a pimp are you?" Shori asked dreading his answer.

"You don't believe me. Do you Mother?"

"I..I.." Shori started, but was interupted.

"You owe me **$50 **Yusuke," Kurama said raising his head to reveal a wide grin.

"But thats uhhhh...my...my lunch money!"

"You don't go to school enough to have lunch money," Kurama told him rolling his eyes.

"...So?"

"Just hand it over," Kurama told him impatiencly.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Yusuke said fishing out his wallet and giving Kurama the said amount of money.

"So you're not really a pimp?" Shori asked her son turning to look at him.

"Of course not," Kurama said giving her a warm smile. This is where Kuwabara came in."Kurama you're a pimp?" He asked not hearing his answer. "Dude can you sell me Yukina?!"

3 minutes later

"GUYS!! **HELP!!!**"

"**GET BACK HERE YOU BAFOON!!!!!"**

"...You think we should help them?" Yusuke asked the red headed kitsune. Kuwabara was currently running from Hiei, said fire demon was currently chasing him with his katana threatening to cut off his head when he caught him."..Maybe..Nah! Popcorn?" Kurama asked offering him the bag.

"Sure why no..**wait** where did you get **popcorn**?!" Yuskes exclaimed.

"The author," Kurama said simply eating a couple pieces.

"Oh ok..hey can I have some jelly beans?"

"Sure why not Yusuke you've been a good demon so far," I said appearing in front of them. I then snapped my fingers, "There ya go."

"Thanks, so whats the point of this fic anyway?" Yusuke asked eating his jelly beans

"Entertainment. Me and Danni were bored I forgot how I came up with it though..I think it was random," I told them (A.N writing like this is weird lol oh yeah go to my profile if u wanna see wat i look like).

"Well i'm gonna go now bye bye!"

"Wait!" Yusuke yelled. I stopped in mid snap. "What's gonna happen next?"

"I don't know . bye!" SNAP then I vanished.

"Boys!" Voice called.

"Hey where'd your mom go?" Yusuke asked eating another jelly bean.

"Inside, she said she had to fix dinner before it got to late," Kurama answered shoving a mouthful of popcorn in his mouth.

"BOYS!" The voice called again.

"Dude take it easy it not like its gonna run off! ..Wait how do you get that much in your mouth at one time!?" Yusuke said after seeing the large amount of popcorn his friend just ate. Kurama only shrugged. **"BOYS!!!" **the voice called again this time louder.

"Did you hear something?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"I think that was Botan," He told him shoving even more popcorn in his mouth.

"..."

"..What...its good popcorn."

"..."

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"Hello boys," Botan said cheerfully.

"Hi Botan," Yusuke said yawning. Kurama only nodded since his mouth was full of popcorn. "Hey is that popcorn?" Botan said. Kurama again nodded. "Can I have some?" At this Kurama shrugged. "Thanks...hey this is good! Anyway where are.."

"AHHH GUYS **HELP!!!!**" Kuwabara yelled.

"Looks like Hiei caught him," Yusuke stated stealing some of Kurama's popcorn. Kurama, whose mouth was full of popcorn again, glared at the younger spirt detective.

Madoka: well that was longer than the other chapie! and for those of you who don't speak Hiei the first thing he said was and i quote "you have to tell her now fox!" and the 2nd thing he said was "You have to tell her sooner or later!"

Kurama: eating popcorn

Hiei: you're still eating that?

Madoka: I would've gave you sweet snow, but you were trying to kill Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: still knocked out

Hiei: twitch I could have had sweet snow...

Madoka: Kurama quick lets hide in this conviently placed abandoned factory! While Hiei is on a killing spree!

Hiei: SWEET SNOW!!!!

Madoka: I'll think I'll set a standard thingy this time. No update until I get 7 reviews! Sry I like to use odd numbers. What do you think Danni?

Danni: DUDE IT'S LIKE TOTALLY AWESOME...(Makes Yusuke my luuuvvv slave) now im very happy .

Madoka: well thats Danni for ya! Well review...or do you want to keep Hiei away from his sweet snow!

Hiei: REVIEW DARN IT! I WANT SWEET SNOW!!


	4. the death of the popcorn

Madoka: Hi people sorry I haven't updated I've been lazy. (R: Yes, yes you have) Instead of putting my response in the chapter I'll PM u guys… not because there's a bunch of people (R: Bad people!!) reviewing but because I'm being lazy at the moment, seriously for a while I was waking up at 4 pm. -.-;;; any way Danni can't be my beta because she don't have access to a computer right now. So here is my temporary beta, my good friend and adopted sister Rayna!

Madoka: hope you enjoy the chapter!!

Rayna: Finally sis!! Okay maybe I have no room to talk, but nya!! Okay, if you like this story you'll defiantly fall for Running from the truth, and Why you should never give Heero Chocolate, more stories by my amazing sis!

Madoka: hope you enjoy the chapter!!

**

* * *

****"NOW YOU DIE YOU PATHETIC NINGEN!"**

"KURAMA IT WAS JUST POPCORN!" (A.N Heh Heh bet you weren't expecting that! R: yes they were M: ...or were they?) Yusuke shouted while running for his life, now he knew how Kuwabara felt.

"IT WAS NOT JUST POPCORN...IT WAS _GOOD_ POPCORN!!" Kurama shouted back.

"Um, guys why is Kurama chasing Yusuke around with his rose whip…?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well while I was saving you from Hiei I believe Yusuke made him drop his popcorn," Botan explained.

"Oh," Kuwabara said dumbly. He shivered, if it hadn't been for Botan he would probably be dead by now. "...Hey shouldn't you be saving Yusuke?" He asked in one of his rare moments of smartness.

"No, that would be the same as committing suicide. Although I am basically death, so maybe I can't be killed...better not chance it." Botan replied looking thoughtful.

"Hn."

"See? Even Hiei won't go near him!"

"We don't need the baka detective anyway," Hiei stated seriously. There was a brief moment of silence. Then..."OH EM GEE HIEI SAID SOMETHING OTHER THAN 'HN'!" Kuwabara shouted astonished.

"AHHH IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!" Botan screamed.

"Hn."

"AHHH...oh wait...AHHHHH"

"**I'M SORRY! PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE AGAIN! TWICE IS ENOUGH!" **Yusuke pleaded with the angry red head.

"Third time's the charm!" Kurama replied smirked evilly.

"**AHHHHH I'M GONNA DIE!!! **...Hiei I want you to have my manga." Yusuke stated seriously.

"Hn."

"HEY WHY DON'T I GET IT?" Kuwabara yelled, red in the face.

"Because your cats would eat them (1) idiot." The half demon answered.

"Um… Kurama do you think you could let him live long enough to finish your latest mission?" Botan asked almost to quietly to hear.

"...Fine," He said after thinking a few minutes.

"Whew thanks Botan I though I was a...WAIT long enough to finish the mission, **not spare my life!?!?!** **WAIT...we have a mission?!?! **When did this happen?"

"Oh come on Yusuke why else would I save Kuwabara's life?" Botan asked rolling her eyes.

"Yeah Urameshi why else would... HEY!"

"What's the mission?" Kurama asked walking over.

"I don't know Koenma-sama didn't tell me, I'm supposed to take you to meet with him."

"Stupid Toddler almost getting me killed."

"Why is it Koenma-sama's fault?"

"Because he's Koenma. Duh" Yusuke explained.

"Oh."

* * *

"Koenma-sama here they are!" Botan called happily. 

"Ah. Yes, thank you Botan. You may leave."

"Yes Koenma-sama. Bye boys!" Botan called heading out the door.

"Now to get down to... HEY WHERE'S MY PRETTY PONY PEN WITH THE EXCLUSIVE PRETTY PONY PRINCESS PEN TOP!??!?" The tantei just stared. "Um I mean my official non-pony pen with exclusive expensive pen top?"

"Umm you mean the pink one Kurama's holding?"

"Yes… WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" Koenma yelled.

"...I'm emo" Kurama answered, smiling.

"...So you're trying to cut yourself with my pen?"

"No I'm running it up my arm for the heck of it and the red stuff is the ink, "

"Umm"

"Of course I'm cutting myself with it, idiot." Kurama informed the toddler, jeez can't anyone recognize sarcasm anymore?

"But you just said..." Kuwabara started, but was interrupted by Yusuke.

"**OMB! KURAMA JUST CALLED KOENMA A IDIOT!! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE THE ****NICE**** ONE!!"**

**"THATS IT! KURAMA. I'M SENDING YOU BACK TO REKAI PRISON!" **Koenma shouted.

"...Koenma?" Kurama ask the toddler.

"Yes?"

"...Do you want to see your pen again?" He asked slowly as he tightened the grip on Koenma's prized, and expensive, pen.

"O.O NO! DON'T HURT CAMATIKI!" Koenma pleaded with the red haired legend.

"Am I going back to jail?" He inquired calmly.

"...No." Koenma said in a small voice.

"Good. I'll just hold on to this for a while."

"But..." The toddler started, but wisely shut his mouth when the ex-thief tightened his grip on his beloved pen again. "Um anyway about this mission..."

"Is this another suicide mission?" Kurama asked bored.

"Well yes actually..."

* * *

(1) My cats actually did that. I left my knights of the zodiac laying on my bed and i came back and one of them well actually chewing on it. I saven it before it died though . 

Madoka: Well that's the 4th chapter! Kurama was kinda emo right? ok and since the lil stars ain't workin for a person's action I will use this watever they are doing is inside here

Kurama: T.T Yusuke made me spill my popcorn

Rayna: Aw /brushes his hair/

Madoka/pats head/

Hiei/still on rampage/

Madoka: jeez how long will his stupid killing spree last? -.-

Kurama/goes and joins Hiei/

Rayna/joins both of them/

Madoka: O.O well that was unexpected...darn now I need a new hiding place... Rayna help me!!


	5. A contest whooo

This is Madoka here! Ok saying that was dumb its not like anyone else would post something on my profile -.- but anyway in the next chapter they go on their new mission. But thats not why i'm putting this here, they will need a special item to kill the demon on this particular mission. Sooo i'm gonna let you guys send in your ideas for this special item! And the one that wins gets to appear in the fic and tell them what it does/how to use it! Its just a random idea I had but I hope you guys will send something in!

Kurama: stops killing spree for a second I look forward to meeting whoever wins. Oh and thanks for the popcorn Xariel1107 . Hiei would eat his sweet snow but i think he just found Kuwabra's hiding place..

Madoka: Ahhh run Kuwabara run/gets handufl of Kurama's popcorn/

Kurama: glare

Madoka: well send in your ideas! Oh and sorry if I spelled anything wrong i'm not the best speller and I didn't wanna bother Danni with beta-ing this.


End file.
